Most parents would probably agree that a child's creative mind could turn almost any common household item into a toy. From soup-can-telephones to cardboard-box-racecars to blanket-broom-forts, most children can typically turn common household items into wondrous and imaginative creations.
Containers in general, have been traditionally recognized as serving one primary purpose: containing or holding substances such as liquids or granulates. More often than not, after depletion of a container's contents, the empty container is deemed useless and thus discarded, thereby becoming an environmental burden. Those retained may serve limited uses as temporary canisters for miscellaneous items or as accessories for a child's arts and crafts. However, even if employed in a child's arts and crafts, most containers have limited functionality, and typically do not serve as entertaining toys.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a combination toy building block and container for holding liquids and the like, wherein the container has a functional configuration that allows it to both carry a dispensable substance and be interlockingly stacked on similar containers for building most any play toy such as, but not limited to, play forts/houses, play cars and boats, statues, tables and chairs.